1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for devolatilizing earth solids, and more particularly to a novel sequence of known procedures which achieve a high throughput of solid treatment in equipment which can be constructed and operated on a frame of a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many environmentally unsatisfactory accumulations of volatile organic liquids which have penetrated into earth soil, representing accumulations of decades of dumping or leaking with lack of concern for the environment. Some sites have been cleaned by digging out the contaminated earth and removing it to appropriate landfills. Some sites have been cleaned by digging out the contaminated earth solids and treating the solids in a local or remote site where the solids are heated to devolatilize the contaminating volatilizable organic materials. Such processes have been called "soil remediation". Several proposals for mobile mounted units have been advanced. BARCELL U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,528; MUDD et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,333; CROSBY et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,858.
A need continues for a soil remediation process which can be provided on a mobile highway-vehicle and which will have a significant solids throughput; will convert contaminated earth solids to acceptable earth solids which can be immediately restored to the earth at the site; and which yields combustion gases which are acceptable for discharge into the atmosphere.